


Bunnies and Eagles

by AremJ



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, M/M, Post-Recall, Rated for language and violence, polish!ofc, possible angst, tags to add, will contain violence in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AremJ/pseuds/AremJ
Summary: Mira never expected to be able to follow in her grandmother's footsteps, but a chance meeting makes it possible. But war will not be what she was anticipating and the battles will not be as glorious as she imagined.





	1. Guns in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> So finally, here it is, my first ever work to see the light of day. I have written many a fanfiction, but never before did I put any of it online. I wanted to thank Limbolants for agreeing to beta this madness. I hope you like this, and remember, Overwatch belongs to Activision Blizzard.

Alarm clock beeping. A frustrated grunt and a hand on the offending object. 6:00.  _ How I wish I could sleep in _ , Mira thought and switched the noise off. After stretching and yawning, she made her way into the kitchen and started to make coffee. She switched the radio on, singing along to some old Polish rock song. As she was pouring herself the coffee, the music cut off.

 

“ _ Due to what some experts are calling “the blizzard of the century”, people are advised to stay inside their homes. We don't know when the storm will end, but I'm sure all the students in the middle of their session are glad. And now, back with the music, we have an old classic…” _

 

“No tests!? Yes!” Mira excitedly pumped her free arm in the air, careful not to spill the coffee in the other.  _ But the shelter will need a lot of help during the blizzard. _ Huffing a bit she finished her coffee and quickly got ready, dressing up as warmly as she could. On the way outside her small apartment, she picked up a photo frame on the shelf beside her door. 

 

Slowly stroking the smiling woman in the picture, she smiled bittersweetly. “I miss you, mama.” Gently setting it down, she made her way outside. 

 

Once down the stairwell, she pulled up her scarf to cover her nose. She could hardly see anything, but she kept going, her heavy boots digging into the snow. The usually bustling streets of Kraków were empty, only snow and wind billowing through.

 

Walking carefully as not to slip or stumble, she made her way through the quiet old town streets. Except, she could hear something over the wind whistling by. It sounded like… gunfire? In the middle of Kraków? She abandoned her resolve to be careful and ran towards the sound. 

 

Arriving at the main square, she saw something she thought she'd never see: a giant gorilla wielding a big gun of some sort, fully clad in armour. Could it be…? Would this mean…?

 

Her thought process was interrupted when she felt being grabbed by her arm and pulled away.

 

“Hey, love, you should get out as quick as you can, it's not very safe 'ere at the moment!” a perky voice told her and she looked at the source. It was a tiny woman, bundled up in a winter coat, two pistols in her hands and a… glowy thing on her chest.  _ A chronal accelerator, _ something told her.

 

“If you're here, does it mean that other omnic fighting forces will be reinstated?” Mira asked curiously.

 

“It's nothing for you to concern yourself abou-” she was abruptly stopped when a bullet whizzed past them. Sniper. Mira pushed them both behind some cover and started sifting through her bag. “D.Va, Winston, we've got a sniper and there's a civilian with me. We're being cornered!”

 

“Finally, my training paying off!” She had pulled out an old fashioned pistol, no doubt modernised to fit the newest technology, but certainly looking like something from the 17th century. 

 

“Wait, I thought there was a no-gun policy in Poland?” the little woman asked and Mira peeked out a little. 

 

“The sniper is right at the entrance to the Sukiennice. Blink over there and I'll cover you.”

 

The woman looked sceptical.

 

“Are you 100% sur-” Mira had already started shooting at the sniper to throw her aim off. With a yelp a blue streak of light shot by her, quickly making its way to the sniper. Seeing the danger, the sniper started using her assault rifle.

 

“D.Va incoming!!” came another voice and a big mech slammed into the sniper. She coughed as she lay on the ground, her gun knocked far away. 

 

They all gathered around the sniper. The blink-woman pushed one of her pistols against her head.

“What is Talon’s business 'ere?”

“S’il vous plait. Like I would ever tell you anything,” the sniper replied in a heavy French accent. Tracer huffed and pushed the pistol further against her head. The only reaction that triggered was laughter. 

The giant gorilla moved a little, obviously troubled.

“I think we will have to take her back to the watchpo-”

 

“Look out!” D.Va cried out and spun around with her mech. A sinister laughter filled the air and a dark cloud slithered into the small crowd, clouding the view. “Hey, what the heck!”

 

When the cloud dissipated, the captured was gone. 

“Aw, damnit! We were so close to finding out what Talon wants.” 

 

The gorilla nodded.

“We will just have to wait and see where they strike next. Now…” he turned to Mira. “Why didn't you run and hide?” 

 

“A hussar never backs down from a fight and helps wherever they can,” Mira huffed back and straightened her back a bit. 

 

“A hussar? Wasn't that the army back during the omnic crisis? You seem a bit too young to have been a part of it?”

 

“My grandmother was one of the founding members of the original squad, but she died during the omnic crisis. I always wanted to follow in her footsteps, so I've been training since I was 15. But I only carry my gun around.”

 

“Hey, Winston, can I talk with you for a moment?” the little woman took the giant gorilla aside and started conspiring with him about something. Mira was left alone with the girl in the mech.  _ D.Va. _

 

“Sooo… Aren't you that Korean gamer that is really popular these days?”

 

“Ye, I am. But my country has been invaded by rogue omnics, so I was drafted into the army to pilot this mech!” D.Va replied enthusiastically.

 

“...then why aren't you in Korea?” Mira couldn't help but wonder.

 

The other woman laughed a bit.

“Actually, I'm not supposed to be here. But I was made an offer to join Overwatch, and I thought that they had it under control in Korea, so I accepted!”

 

“Overwatch? So, it  _ is _ coming ba-”

 

“Ekhm. Right, so, we're pretty sure the hostiles won't come back, but we can never be sure, so if we could ask you to make your way back to your home, or away from here, just in case. And please, don't tell anyone about what you've seen here. If you really want to help, that is the only way,” Winston the gorilla said and the little woman knocked on D.Va’s mech.

 

“C’mon! Let's get back to the plane!” with that, she zipped off.

 

“ _ Fineeee _ ,” the mech pilot whined and waved at Mira with one of the guns. “It was nice meeting you!” 

 

Mira was left with confusion and so many unanswered questions that she at first didn't know what to do. After a few moments had passed, she collected herself and slowly trudged back home.

  
  
  
  



	2. Duty Calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to wish you all happy holidays and a merry new year! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

A week had passed since “the incident”. Life returned to normal, the abnormal snowfall already melting as the weather in Poland stabilised. Mira buried her disappointment under exams, chores and volunteer work at the local pet shelter. And yet, one question kept on whispering in her head:  _ does this mean the hussars will come back?  _

 

Ever since she learnt of her grandmother's bravery, she had wanted to join the prestigious ranks of the winged cavalry, only to be told time and time again by everyone around her that it will never happen. Shortly after the omnic crisis ended, the legion was disbanded. Maybe too soon, maybe not. 

 

Mira yawned as she rode the bus back home. The shelter she volunteered at was outside the city, in order to have vast amounts of space for the rescued animals to live in. She pulled out her phone and looked at a cute picture she took of a puppy today.  _ If only I could adopt him… _

 

She was pulled out of her musings as the picture was replaced with an incoming call.

 

“Hello? Mirosława Orlęcka speaking.” 

 

“ _ Hiya, _ ” a recognisable squeaky voice spoke back. ” _ You might not remember me, but we met a week ago? In the main square? You 'elped me out during that nasty blizzard! I was wondering if we could meet up for a cup of tea. I'll send you the location?”  _

 

Mira couldn't believe her ears. Was this Tracer? Of Overwatch? (During the week she had researched Overwatch a lot).

 

“ _ By the way, you can call me Lena!” _

 

“Um, sure, eee… Lena! Yeah, we can meet up for a cup of tea! That sounds great!” 

 

“ _ Alright, see you there! _ ” Mira flinched a bit as the line disconnected.  _ I've been invited to tea by an Overwatch agent. Stay calm, Mira. _ Soon enough, she was sent the location on her phone and she got off the bus and walked over to the tea house mentioned. 

 

She peered inside as she approached the small locale. There weren't many people inside, but she could see two women sitting at a table. D.Va and Tracer.

 

She slipped inside and walked over to their table. 

“Um… Hi?” she gave a small wave, not knowing what to do. 

 

“Hiya! Please, take a seat!” Tracer smiled and pointed to one of the two other chairs at the table. Mira sat down, setting down her bag on the other one and she tried to smile, but it felt really forced and fake.

 

D.Va waved at her and smiled.

“We haven’t been introduced yet, so- I’m Hana Song, also known as D.Va!”

 

“I’m Mirosława Orlęcka, but you can call me Mira. Um….”

 

“Yes! The reason why we’re here! Well, we’ve considered your application, and we think you would be perfect for the job!” Tracer said happily.

 

Mira did a double take.  _ They had spied on me? Or are my files on their system? Is this what I’ve been waiting for? _

“Um. Wow. That is… amazing. I… don’t know what to say. So, when do I start?” 

 

“Well, we'll be leaving Poland tomorrow, so you need to pack everything you need. Also, um…” Tracer leaned in a bit more. “This isn't exactly… legal.”

 

“Oh. Well.”  _ What do I do, what do I do? _

 

“You have time to think this through if you're not sure, but we hope you'll join!” Tracer smiled a bit and D.Va nodded next to her. 

 

“It would be e-pic!” D.Va winked with a smirk.

 

Mira laughed a little.

“Well, thanks for the opportunity. I'll let you know tomorrow, yeah?” 

 

Mira couldn't stop pacing around her flat. Her mind was racing, analysing the potential outcomes of joining Overwatch. She knew about the Petras Act and that what was happening was illegal.  _ But at the same time… _ she looked at the bag that had belonged to her grandmother. She picked it up and opened it. White armour stared back at her, tattered feathers barely hanging on to what once were glorious hussar wings. She breathed heavily, hiccupping for breath occasionally. If she did this… there would probably be no turning back. 

 

“What do I do…” she whispered quietly to herself, gliding a thumb over the armour. She closed her eyes and tried to even out her breathing. Finally, she came to a conclusion.  _ I will never get another chance like this in my life _ .

 

Mira started packing the essentials. She picked up the photo of her mother, and then the photo of her mother with her grandmother and a photo of herself and her parents. She stuffed them all into a big suitcase she was packing her clothes into, sobbing a bit. 

 

When she deemed she had packed everything, she picked up her phone to call her dad.

 

“Hey, tata.”

 

An obviously tired but nevertheless enthusiastic voice answered.

“ _ Hey, long time no hear, kiddo! How are things down in the south?” _

 

“Uhm, actually, I'm calling you to let you know that I'll be out of the country for a while.” 

 

“ _ Is this something to do with the hussars? _ ”

 

“Yes. It is.” Mira felt her voice drooping a bit. She was always bad at hiding things, but for him to decode her that quickly…

 

“ _ I'm so happy for you, kiddo! You can spare me the details for now, you'll tell me more when we meet up for Christmas. My baby girl growing up and going out into the world. Your mother would be so proud of you. _ ”

 

Mira was on the verge of tears, touched by her father's words.

“Thanks, t-tata. I don't kn-know when I'll be back, s-so…”

 

“ _ I understand. Take care of yourself, and call me from time to time, hmm? _ ”

 

“Okay. I will. Bye, tata.”

 

“ _ Bye bye! _ ” Mira stared at the phone's screen for a few seconds after the call had ended. She was grateful that her father was easy-going and never pressed for details. Maybe someday she would tell him all about it, but for now… 

 

She got ready for bed, taking off her prosthetic legs and falling back on the mattress. She stayed awake for a long time, her mind badgering her with questions and doubts. But finally, she slipped into a dreamless slumber.

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Journey on a New Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira travels with Tracer and D.Va and meets the team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (bit late) New Year! I wish you all the best for this wonder that will be 2018!

Mira woke up in the early hours of the morning, swiftly getting ready and doing a quick check of her apartment to see if she had packed everything. She decided to skip her daily coffee as it would take some time to make. She put on her thick winter coat and boots, grabbed her two bags and headed outside, locking the apartment door and lingering a bit as she looked at it.  _ I wonder when I'll come back. _ She sighed and left the door in peace, slowly descending down the stairs.

 

To her surprise, D.Va and Tracer were already waiting for her outside in the wintery weather. She smiled timidly and walked to them, boots crunching in the snow. D.Va waved at her with a big smile, seemingly unaffected by the cold and Tracer sneezed loudly, then shivered and rubbed her hands together.

 

“How do you handle this weather? It’s absolutely  _ freezing! _ ” She skipped from one leg to the other, trying to warm herself up. It seemed she had dressed in everything she could, but it was still not enough to keep her warm. 

 

Mira chuckled at that.

“Honestly, this is the worst we’ve had for a long time. Normally we get just a little tiny bit of snow. Some people remember the times when this happened every winter. But it’s a good thing hover cars are a thing now. Imagine having to drive with normal wheels in this weather!”

 

Tracer smiled and nodded.

“I drove those a few times and I can tell you, no matter the weather, they’re a bloody nightmare! Now, usually we fly in a jet plane, but it would be impossible to fly in unnoticed, since air traffic control will be on high alert after last week, so we’ll be driving in this beaut!” she said as she pointed at a silver car, a standard hover vehicle with 5 seats.

 

Mira looked at it, a little bit uncertain.

“Where are we going exactly?” she asked politely. Leaving to become part of a vigilante group was one thing, but she wanted to know their destination.

 

“We’ll tell you in the car. Come on! There’s a long road ahead of us!” D.Va hurried her up and climbed into the passenger seat, pulling out her phone to snap a quick picture of herself.

 

“Wait, I thought you were wanted in Korea?” Mira asked in confusion as she sat in the back seat, putting her bags next to her. 

 

“Yeah, so?” D.Va looked at her questioningly.

 

“Well, can’t they track you through the phone?” the Pole cocked her head in slight confusion. She didn't always get how this tech worked.

 

Tracer scoffed as she jumped into the driver seat.

“Don’t worry, love, big guy’s got it covered! He uses some whatchamajigger to scramble the signal or sumthin’. I don’t know the technical stuff, but it works, so... “

 

D.Va looked back at Mira.

“Speaking of, switch off your phone. There’s a new one that’s got the scrambler waiting for you at base. You can customise it too, if you want!” 

 

“Huh. Okay.” Mira complied and rested her head on her hand as she stared out the window, watching the familiar surroundings whizz by, Kraków being slowly left behind. “So, where are we going?”

 

“One of the last remaining Overwatch bases that weren’t destroyed or seized! Only a few people knew about it, so no one knows about it yet. Winston’s been hiding out there after Overwatch disbanded. The one, and only Watchpoint Gibraltar! Whoop!” Tracer stated happily. How could she be so cheery all the time?

 

D.Va laughed.

“It’s really not as exciting as she makes it sound! But at least everyone gets their own room. Unfortunately, we’re starting to attract some attention, so we need to be careful. As far as we know there aren't any other bases we could move to.”

 

“Have you tried talking to any governments yet?” 

 

“Well, that’s not so easy. What we’re doing is considered illegal by almost every country in the world, and some of the old agents are wanted criminals. I think we will need to keep being the vigilantes that are needed now,” Tracer quickly explained and the subject was dropped. 

 

The journey stretched as they travelled through Germany, France and Spain, stopping once or twice for a bite. Mira kept staring out the window as they travelled through the countryside, fields blurring past, the mountains and finally along the seaside in Gibraltar.

 

“So, do you play any video games, Mira?” D.Va asked as she tapped away on her phone, its beeping indicating how much she was beating the high score by.

 

“Well, I like playing old games, like Mario, Zelda, that sort of stuff. I'm not really into the stuff that comes out these days,” Mira shrugged and answered. She didn't play much games as she didn't have time between her studies, training and volunteering at the shelter, but she enjoyed them now and then.

 

“OMG! That's just like me! I hate the newer games! Nothing will beat what came out 60 years ago!” D.Va chuckled and extended her fist. Mira meekly met it with hers and D.Va giggled. “You're awfully shy for someone of your build,” she winked.

 

Mira blushed a bit.

“Well, I've been training for a long time, but I don't talk with people that much.” 

 

“You're gonna meet lots of new people here then! They're all awesome!” D.Va smirked and whooped as she looked out the window. “We're here!”

 

_ Here _ was a dark underground carpark. Mira must have been distracted by her chat with D.Va not to notice how they got in.

 

They stepped out of the car, Mira grabbing her two bags from the seat next to her. They strolled through the underground space, towards a door. Before they got to it, it was opened by a giant man, a scar running across the left side of his face, cutting through his eye. 

 

He gave a throaty chuckle as he waved at them.

“Greetings! You must be the young hussar! I am Reinhardt!” He extended his hand to Mira and she shook it.

 

“I'm Mirosława Orlęcka, sir.”

 

“Don't call me sir!” Reinhardt laughed and turned to D.Va. “Young Hana, Torb and I fixed up your mech!”

 

D.Va fist pumped the air.

“Awww, yeah!”

 

“C’mon, let's go in and meet the rest of the team!” Tracer rushed them and they all went inside. 

 

It seemed that the whole base had gathered to greet the new arrival. Mira gulped a bit as she found herself the centre of attention. Tracer started introducing everyone to her.

 

First up was the most unusual hero of all: the talking gorilla. He was dressed in some sort of armour and had a pair of glasses on his nose.

“This is Winston, who you've already met briefly! He's our technician, acting leader, and our mission coordinator. He's the reason Overwatch is back in action.”

 

“Hello there,” Winston calmly greeted her.

 

Tracer jumped to the next person. She had blond hair tied up in a ponytail and was dressed in a white labcoat. She gave off an aura of safety and yet some authority as well.

 

“This is Angela Ziegler, or Mercy as she was called in the old days. She took some convincing to come back, but she has faith in us. She's our medic, so if you break something, you know where to go!”

 

“Greetings, Miss Orlęcka. I hope you won't be like the rest, getting injured on every mission,” Mercy laughed and shook her hand.

 

Mira chuckled a bit.

“I'll do my best not to.”

 

Now they moved to a man who looked like he was straight out of an old western. He had a stetson on his head, a signature cowboy peacekeeper pistol and even spurs on his boots. His left arm was a prosthetic, the real one probably lost in combat sometime in the past.

 

“This is our own cultural phenomenon, Jesse McCree,” Tracer grinned and laughed at him a bit.

 

He lifted his hat slightly.

“Howdy. And Lena, yer seriously makin’ fun o’ me and not the talkin’ gorilla?” he chuckled a bit.

 

“Who the bloody 'ell wears spurs?” she countered quickly.

 

He lifted a hand and it hung there as he couldn't find anything to bite back with. 

 

Mira coughed to get his attention. 

“Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, McCree.” 

 

“Yeah, excuse me for that. So yer Polish? Been there a couple o’ times. Nice folk. Weather’s a bit shit though.”

 

Mira shrugged. 

“You get used to it.”

 

Tracer looked around, searching for someone. She frowned when she couldn't see them.

“Rein, where's Torbjorn?” she turned to the towering German.

 

“Ah, he's working on some project as usual,” Reinhardt answered in his booming voice. 

 

“And 'fore you ask, yeah, Genji’s left for Nepal,” McCree added.

 

“Aww, rubbish. Well then, Torb is not to be disturbed when he's working, so I guess we'll leave it at that,” Tracer sighed a bit and pulled out her phone. “Hana, show Mira to her room. I've got a call to make!”

 

D.Va giggled.

“Would that be Emily?”

 

Tracer nodded.

“You betcha! Alright, loves, I'll see you in a bit!” And with that she quickly zipped off, leaving only a trace of blue behind.

 

D.Va looked at Mira and smiled. She smiled back and picked up her bags.

“Lead the way.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Grand Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D.Va gives Mira a tour around the base

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took longer than expected. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

“...and this is your room! Mine is a little bit further down the hall, so you can come for a grand tour of the base when you've finished settling in,” D.Va said enthusiastically to Mira and was rewarded with a smile and an extended fist. 

 

“See you later?”

 

The smaller woman giggled a bit and bumped her fist.

 

“You catch on quickly! Alright-o, D.Va out!” she said and walked away to her room. Mira didn't stop smiling as she entered her living space. It was small, but slightly bigger than her bedroom had been in the cramped apartment. 

 

The room had a single bed with a cheap looking metal frame, a small closet which had a few hangers in it, and a wooden desk with a tablet on it, presumably to issue alerts about missions. There was also a bathroom with a sleek shower and some shampoos put out. To finish everything off, there was a window next to the bed, overlooking the sea. It occurred to Mira that she had only been by the sea once when she was seven. She looked at the view for a while before starting to unpack.

 

She put her clothes in the closet and the photos on the desk next to the tablet, looking at them for a few minutes. She didn't know if she had made the right choice yet, but for now, she was happy. She had already made more friends than ever before in her life.

 

She glanced at the photo of her grandmother.

“I'll do you proud, Babcia.” She considered phoning her dad to check in on him, but then she remembered she needed a new phone. She could ask D.Va to go with her to Winston to get one.

 

After a quick shower and a change of clothes she headed over to the gamer's room. On her way there, she bumped into the cowboy, McCree. 

 

“Oh, howdy. See you've settled in nicely?” he asked and Mira nodded. 

 

“Yeah, I was just on my way to D.Va’s room. She promised me a tour of the base.”

 

He chuckled.

“Alright, I won't stop ya. Have fun!” He walked off somewhere, presumably to his room. 

 

Soon, Mira reached D.Va’s door. She had barely knocked once when it opened. 

“You ready for the grand tour?” the gamer grinned and walked out. 

 

“Yeah, thanks a lot for doing this, D.Va,” Mira said and smiled warmly. D.Va waved her hand nonchalantly.

 

“Psh, no prob. And call me Hana! D.Va seems too official for me,” she giggled a bit and started strolling out of the wing their living quarters were in. Mira walked beside her, trying to match her speed, not accustomed to a slow pace, as she usually walked as quickly as possible. 

 

“So, who else besides us lives in this wing?” Mira asked her.

 

“Well, McCree lives here, as well as Genji, Lena… and then there are two empty rooms,” Hana counted out on her hand and shrugged. “We like to play Mario Kart in my room sometimes, or card games in McCree’s room when we're not having a movie night in the cinema room.”

 

Mira gasped.

“There's a cinema room? You'd think you were here for vacation and not trying to save the world,” she giggled a bit and D.Va joined in. 

 

“As Winston put it: ‘It's a good way to socialise and keep morale high’.” Both of them laughed as she imitated Winston, stopping as they walked into a room. “Alright, this is the kitchen area. Usually Reinhardt or Lena make something in the morning and during the day we have shifts. Sometimes we eat together and sometimes we don't. We go into town once a week to buy stuff and if you have any special requirements, just let Athena know and she'll add them to the shopping list,” Hana explained as they walked into the kitchen.

 

Mira frowned.

“Athena? I don't think I've been introduced to her yet.”

 

Her guide facepalmed.

“How stupid of me! She's our AI and she coordinates our schedules and helps out around the base. You can talk to her through the tablet you should have or at the consoles,” Hana chuckled nervously as she explained. “Now, I’ll show you the lab and you can get a phone straight away!” 

 

When they walked into the room it was dark, the only light coming from computer screens and a welding torch. Winston was sat in a mask, the torch in his hand as he worked on some sort of device. “I think I finally got it!” he exclaimed and took the mask off, admiring his creation. He switched it on, but was met with an error message. He sighed. “Athena, mark test number 44 as a failure,” he said, his voice full of sadness and disappointment. He perked up a bit when he saw them. “Oh! Welcome!” he quickly switched on the lights and Hana smiled at him.

 

“Hiya, big guy! Another failure, huh? You’ll get it sometime!” she patted him on the back.

 

“Thanks, Hana. Ah, I see you’re showing Miss Orlęcka around,” he stated as he saw Mira hanging back behind D.Va.

 

“Mira is fine. Uhm, yes, Hana mentioned something about special phones…?” she spoke quietly, not really sure about it.

 

“Yes, every agent is equipped with a phone that doesn’t give away their location. I’ve already prepared one for you.” He moved over to another desk, digging through some things lying all over it. He humphed triumphantly as he found the item in question. “Here you go!” he handed the device to Mira and she gladly took it. 

 

“Thank you. Are there any restrictions on who I can call?”

 

“No, we merely ask that you don’t give away our location,” Winston smiled. “Oh, and if you have any problems with your prosthetics, go to Dr Ziegler. She should be able to help you.”

 

Hana jumped up.

“You have prosthetics?! In that case, we should go see her right away! You’ll need creams and stuff!”

 

Mira looked at her quizzically.

“How do you know all this?”

 

“My grandfather lost his arm in the First Omnic Crisis, so he was always going on about all the care he had to put into his prosthetics, yata-yata,” Hana flapped her hand mockingly to indicate how he would speak. 

 

“Well, I was planning to tell you all the details, but if that’s the case, I won’t,” Mira smirked a bit.

 

Hana gasped loudly.

“OMG! She used sass! Is this the real Mira?” she laughed and clapped her on the back. Mira smiled at her just as they walked into the infirmary. 

 

Dr Ziegler jumped a bit when they walked in.

“Oh, greetings. I was expecting you, Miss Orlęcka,” she smiled warmly and then added quietly, “although not so soon…”

 

“Yes, Dr Ziegler, as you probably know I have two leg prosthetics and I only have a small supply of the cream I was advised to use.”

 

The doctor coughed a bit.

“I have looked over your files, that's correct. I have already ordered your prescription medications. If you want I can also compose a special training regime for you,” she picked up a tablet and started tapping away on it. Mira nodded and the other woman clapped her hands together. “Perfect! I'll send it to you on your tablet.”

 

“Thank you very much, Dr Ziegler,” Mira extended her hand.

 

The doctor shook it and smiled.

“My pleasure.”

 

Hana grabbed Mira’s shoulder and tugged her away a little. 

“Alright, let's go see the rest of the base!”

 

After visiting the training area, briefing room, the kitchens and all the other facilities of the base, the duo ended up in the common room, resting on a couch.

 

“Well, thanks for the tour D- sorry, Hana. Is there anything else I'm supposed to do today?”

 

D.Va thought for a minute.

“Hmm, I don't think there is. Dinner's at 5 and we're not on duty so we can just hang out here if you want.”

 

“We could play some cards, if ya want,” came the unmistakable voice of McCree, accompanied by the sound of spurs as he walked into the common room, plopping himself down in one of the armchairs. “I wonder how you'd deal with poker. Hana here surprisingly has a mighty fine poker face,” he chuckled a bit as he said this, D.Va grimacing a bit.

 

“I have to say I've never played poker. I've only heard about it…” Mira said meekly and McCree patted her back.

 

“That's fine, too. We'll teach ya how to play,” he smiled and then added with a laugh, “and then we'll take all yer money.” 

 

Hana scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“Don't worry, Mira, he's only kidding. We don't play for money.” Mira only laughed nervously a little.

 

“Sure?”

 

“Splendid. I'll see y’all later then,” he winked and finger gunned as he started walking away. D.Va glared at him and Mira raised a brow questioningly.

 

“Is he always-”

 

D.Va interrupted Mira mid-question.

“Yep. So, what should we do?” she started to ask her, but didn't let her answer. “I KNOW! Let's play Super Smash Bros and see if you're any good!”

 

Mira smiled.

“I'm cool with that. You might just be surprised. I should be quite good, as I played a lot during my childhood.”

 

Hana smirked.

“We'll see about that.”

 


End file.
